Tree harvesting machines, such as felling bunchers and felling processors, are often used to harvest trees one tree at a time and may be operated over a single work cycle to harvest many trees during the work cycle. The operation of such tree harvesting machines over a work cycle may demand high levels of operator skill and concentration and may demand precise operator control for extended periods. For example, an operator of a tree harvesting machine may be required to accurately move a tree harvesting tool, which may be attached to the tree harvesting machine, into an appropriate tree-cutting position many times over the course of a work period. Such repetitive positioning of the tree harvesting tool over the course of a work period can cause operator fatigue, which may lead to decreased operator productivity.
Various systems have been created to reduce operator fatigue or to increase operator productivity during tree harvesting operations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,667, issued to McKenzie, discloses a compact tree clamp and automatic sequence control for a tree length harvester. The McKenzie reference discloses an automatic sequence control that includes a plate on a tree clamp that may be depressed by a subject tree to initiate processing steps without requiring an operator's attention.
Prior systems, however, may suffer from various disadvantages. For example, prior systems may still require high levels of operator control and precision when moving a tree harvesting tool into an appropriate tree harvesting position. Moreover, prior systems may lack automated control systems that may decrease operator fatigue and that may maintain or increase operator productivity over the course of a work period.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more disadvantages associated with prior tree harvesting systems and methods.